


I could've lost my mind

by dykeleonierichter



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [18]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, and into the cold by anna leone while reading this please, based on a tumblr prompt, listen to "hugging you" acoustic by tom rosenthal, this is bittersweet and i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: Matteo had been prone to nightmares ever since he was little, he started getting them once or twice a month, he’d wake up crying, his brain sore and his throat dry, his mum would come in and read him back to sleep.or Matteo has nightmares and David helps





	I could've lost my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! so this fic is based on a prompt sent to me on tumblr (@darkdodielove) 
> 
> "cuddle me," 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! (sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!)

Matteo had been prone to nightmares ever since he was little, he started getting them once or twice a month, he’d wake up crying, his brain sore and his throat dry, his mum would come in and read him back to sleep. 

When he was around fourteen, they started to become more frequent, instead of him getting them once or twice a month, he’d get them every few weeks, then once a week and then every since night. They become the worst when Matteo was in a depressive state, they play right before his eyes even when he was awake but he’d always have his mum until his mum couldn’t handle her own nightmares anymore so Matteo had moved out. 

Sometimes when he wakes up alone from a nightmare, he can still feel his mothers hand smoothing down his hair and hear her words as she’d whisper the words of harry potter or whatever book he’d have on his nightstand for her to read to him. 

He’s worst nightmares where the one’s where the creatures would wear the faces of the people he loved the most, they would spit horrible words at him, they’d call him useless, a waste of space, a burden and tell him no one loved him.

He hated sleeping, so he tried not to. When he and David started dating, he hid the lack of sleep from David, up until the point where the dark bags under his eyes basically took up his whole face. 

He ended up telling David about his nightmares and about having to battle them on his own, David was so angry that such an amazing boy like Matteo had to deal with so much shit, he would go on and on about it wasn’t fair that the best people always got so much shit.

One night, Matteo ended up staying at David’s place because Laura was staying at her girlfriend's place. They had dinner and then some after-dinner activities, David had a test next week so he went out to the living room to study while Matteo went to sleep. After about an hour or so, Matteo woke up from a pretty bad nightmare and he got up to find his boyfriend. 

David was out in the living room watching Netflix on his laptop, he smiles as Matteo appears in front of him, he notices his boyfriend’s tear-stained cheeks and becomes worried. 

“Nightmare?” he asks, Matteo sniffles and nods his head. 

“Cuddle me?” Matteo asks and David opens his arms without a second thought. 

“I love you so much baby,” David says as Matteo lays down in his arms, the now-forgotten laptop plays out an opening for a TV show. David rolls them around so that Matteo’s back is against the back of the sofa and he is cradled in David’s arms. 

“I love you too,” Matteo says and he smiles as he feels David place a kiss to his forehead. Instead of his mother's hand smoothing down his hair, it’s his boyfriends and for once, he can close his eyes without the fear of monsters finding him. 


End file.
